The Texas Depression
by HetaliaLOSTLOVER
Summary: It was the Great Depression and states were fallling, FAST! America didn't know about this until one morning Texas was shattered into millions of pieces. (this features ine if my OC's Austin (yes the capitol) ENjoy
1. Chapter 1

America woke, he groaned as his head pounded.  
"When will this be over!?" He said rolling onto his stomach with his head pressed against his pillow. Ever since the Great Depression started his head aches have been getting worst and worst. It was October in 1829, he got up and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his glasses but didn't feel them, he stood but stumbled and grabbed the table but he immediately regretted it, all over the table was glass!  
"No..." His hand was bleeding like crazy but he didn't care. He felt around the table, gathering up all of the glass.  
"No No No NO!" He found the frame of the glasses, they were rusted and snapped.  
"T-Texas..." He held the glasses to his heart as a tear escaped his tear duct. He stumbled to his drawer and grabbed a pair of jeans and slipped them on and grabbed his jacket and stumbled out of his home.

~~~~~~at England's~~~~~~

"You bloody git! What are YOU doing here!" England hissed opening the door. He studied America who was pale and looked sickly.  
"Dude...I...I need your help..." America said stumbling forward. England helped him inside.  
"What did you do this time you git?"  
"I-" America paused "how did this happen?" He said to himself. He sighed.  
"Im...well...my country is in depression..." England choked on his tea and stared at America.  
"YOU BLOODY IDIOT-"  
"I know i know b-but it isn't my fault! It's my Bosses!" They were quiet. England knew America's bosses were strong and didn't think that countries needed the representatives and they usually didn't listen.  
"Well...what do you want me to do?"  
"C-Could I borrow some...money?" England laughed out loud as America sunk in his chair.  
"HAHA ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU SECEDED AWAY FROM ME! AND WE WENT TO WAR! HAHA HOW PATHETIC CAN YOU BE!?" England continued to laugh.  
"M-My glasses broke!"  
"So? Get a new pair!" America froze. He jumped toward England and slammed him against the wall.  
"YOU BLOO-"  
"MY GLASSES WERE TEXAS! THE LARGEST STATE OF MY COUNTRY!" He let go of England and backed away.  
"Get...out..."  
"Englan-"  
"GET OUT OF MY BLOODY HOUSE YOU BLOODY AMERICAN!" England pushed him out of his house. America sat there for a second then ran for his bosses office.

president Herbert Hoover's Office

America took a deep breath and knocked on his bosses door.  
"Yes?" His boss said professionally  
"It's Alfred f Jones sir."  
"UG fine come in I guess" his boss groaned. America walked into his office and cringed. He hated his bosses except for Abraham Lincoln who was the only one that listened to him.  
"Sir the country is going into depression" America said professionally  
"Well DUH god I thought you guys were supposed to be smart!" America's teeth started to grind.  
"Sir this is serious! M-Many states need your help, Texas is completely broken!" America said loudly.  
"So?" America froze  
"What...did you... Say?" America said hoping he had misheard his boss.  
"I said SO? It's no big deal! So we lose one. We'll just buy another!" America couldn't believe this.  
"You are going to let thousands of people DIE!?"  
"Well it was their chose to live there!" America bolted out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
"WH-what am I going to do?" He immediately pulled out his phone and called his twin Canada.  
"H-Hello Alfred. What do you n-need?" Canada spoke softly.  
"Dude...my depression has gotten really bad... Texas needs me but...what do I do?"  
"W-Well your b-boss isn't going to lead TH-them so..." There was a pause  
"So, what?"  
"You n-need to get to T-Texas! G-Go to Austin a-and give a b-big speech! It'll give them Hope!" America thought about this.  
"Hope, Got it thanks bro!" He hung up the phone and bolted for a train to Texas.

~~~on train~~~~~

America sat in the first class compartment, still holding his glasses and staring at the dust on the window.  
"What has happened?" He said to himself, he looked around and saw the security guards were pulling a struggling man covered in dust.  
"Hey!" America stood, the guards had let go of the man.  
"H-He snuck on the train sir!" The guard saluted but America glared.  
"Then he can have my seat!" America walked up to the man and led him to his seat.  
"HE gets anything he wants! Understood!" The guards paused then nodded.  
"TH-Thank you sir!" The man coughed.  
"Yeah no problem. Do you know where we are right now?" America asked curiously.  
"Louisiana sir." The man coughed.  
"Thank you, get anything you want." America got up and headed for the commercial class compartment. The room filled with dust and people. America made his way to the back and found a window. When he looked out the window, it was all dust. He sighed and rested his head against it.  
"MR MR MR! THERE'S SOMEONE OUT THERE!" Yelled a little boy who was pulling America's jacket.  
"Wha-"  
"LOOK!" America looked out the window and saw a small little figure chasing the train.  
"HEY STOP THE TRAIN STOP THE TRAIN!" America yelled but got no response. He ran for the emergency brake and pulled it. The whole compartment jolted forward. Many fell against the wall. America ran to the door and pulled it open letting in a giant gust of dust. He extended his hand and a much smaller one grabbed it. He pulled the person onto the train and slammed the door shut. He looked at the figure who turned out to be a little girl! She was crying and covered in dust.  
"Hey, hey it's okay it's okay." He said while wiping the dust off her face. She sniffled and looked at America. She had dark brown short hair and brown eyes. She looked away.  
"Ha why are you looking away?" The little girl slowly looked over her shoulder.  
"I-I don't know... I-I'm scared" she said while wiping a tear.  
"D-Do you know where your parents are?" America said nervously.  
"Y-Yes,I know where my Papa is." America sighed in relief.  
"Okay good where is he?"  
"On the train."  
"Why don't you hurry to him so he knows your okay." The girl didn't move.  
"Uh aren't you going to go find him?"  
"I found him already." She said happily, and hugged America.  
"Wait wait wait what's your name?" He said cautiously.  
"My name is Austin, as in the city. I'm the Capitol of Texas! Your my Daddy!" She continued to hug him as he tried to understand the situation.  
"I thought only countries were personified?" Austin looked up  
"No there are states and capitals here to! Texas is off trying to get money, she left me in charge."  
"What were you doing in Louisiana then?" She paused  
"Well... She didn't come back for a long time... So I thought she went to big sister Louisiana's house... And I got lost." America dusted off her clothes and saw she was wearing a white gown with a blue ribbon with a star on it.  
"You really are Austin huh." He said studying her ribbon.  
"Uh huh! I only five though in human years an-" she paused, she studied America's face.  
"Y-Y-Your gl-gl-glasses!" She stepped back, her stomach felt a piercing pain.  
"Y-Yeah they broke this mo-"  
"THEY BROKE!?" Austin yelled in pain and shock.  
"A-Are you okay!? D-Do you need my help?!" He said hurrying toward Austin.  
"T-T-TEXAS IS FALLING!" She screamed while clutching her stomach.  
"H-HERE LET ME HELP!" He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.  
"I'm going to give y'all a speech when I reach the Capitol." He whispered in her ear, his southern accent slipped out but he just decided to stick with it.  
"I will give the people hope! I will give the capitals hope! I will give the states hope! I will give HOPE TO EVERYTHING!" The whole compartment watched America, Austin still clutched her stomach.  
"H-Here let me see!" Austin showed him her stomach and he cringed.  
"My...god..." There was a giant bloody scar growing across her stomach.  
"I-It hurts weally bad-we" she said while trying to hold in the tears.  
"When we get to the capital I will stop this!"

The train continued for hours and hours when it finally stopped, America was cradling little Austin in his arms, she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her so he carefully stood and got off the train and into the dust. He coughed and looked at the city. Buildings and shops were boarded up, soup kitchens were set up, citizens were asleep on the side of the roads, and dust everywhere. Austin groaned in pain as her stomach continued to hurt.

"It's okay Austin, this'll all be over soon."


	2. Chapter 2

America had been in Austin for three days now, waiting for the capitol to let him say his speech. Hard thing was that he didn't HAVE a speech yet.

"Okay how does this sound, uh Hello Texans…. I….um and going to give you a speech that will….uh.." Austin was uncontrollable giggling and America stopped.

"Is it THAT bad?!"

"No heehee its just weird heehee" she continued to giggle and America joined in.

"Well what do I do then?"

"Um… OH OH OH TALK ABOUT GETTING A NEW PRESIDENT!" America was confused but remembered Roosevelt was running for the spot as president since Hoover was no longer president.

"Hmm that'd be good." America scribbled on his piece of paper. They were sitting under Treaty Oak which was one of the oldest trees in the country!

"Hey Austin, why is half the tree alive and the other is dead?" America had seen pictures of the tree but never knew why it was like this.

"Oh… well in da civil war slaves would sometimes hide in the twee and there are some mean people out there who didn't like the twee… so dey poisoned it! Wuckily I was there that night and called da police." Austin placed her small hand on the giant trunk of the giant tree.

"Wow, I never knew that!" America said while looking at the giant tree.

"I wov dis twee, it was always with me. All my life" she tried to hug the whole tree but her arms were too short.

"Aw come here." America hugged little Austin, he had never been able to bond with the states or capitols because he never knew they existed!

"Papa?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-What would happen…if….the depression continues?" Austin had tears in her eyes and was bracing herself for the answer assuming the worst. America paused, he knew that Texas wouldn't make it if the depression but how could tell that to a five year old!  
"Um… look whatever happens… just know I'll protect you. I'll even sneak money from the government to give to you; even if the state begins to fall… you will make it, even if you aren't in Texas anymore, You will survive." America was very protective of her and knew that if any danger came he'd protect her.

"Thank you Papa." She said with a sniffle. America's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?"

"A-Alfred it's Mathew."

"Who?" America said jokingly.

"Th-that's not F-funny!" Canada stuttered a lot because he was always nervous.

"Chill dude! HEY DID YOU KNOW STATES AND CAPITOLS ARE PERSONIFIED TO?!" Canada gasped

"R-R-REALLY?!"

"YEAH IM HANGING WITH AUSTIN RIGHT NOW!"

"I-I M-MUST FIND OTTAWA!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT DUDE WHY'D YOU CALL?" America stopped Canada who was about to run out of the door.

"O-Oh I w-was just b-being a good brother a-and checking on you… n-now I've got to g-go bye"

"okay bye" America hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was dat?" Austin said curiously.

"Oh that was your uncle Canada."

"i-I have an uncle!" She said in happiness.

"Oh yeah you have a lot of relatives, you have Canada, England, Hong Kong, Seychelles, and Sealand all as uncles and Aunts." Austin's jaw dropped in shock.

"Whoa…those are all Big countwies." America laughed but started coughing because a gust of dust filled the air.

"Hey should we head back to your place?" he coughed and Austin nodded and sneezed. America picked her up and hurried back to the capitol. He wrapped her up in his jacket to keep the dust out.

When they reached the capitol they saw a few men sweeping the dust off the stair cases. A security guard was about to stop America and Austin but recognized them and escorted them back to Austin's Room. When they got there America unwrapped \his jacket and saw that Austin had fallen asleep. America smiled and woke her up.

"huh…oh.. Hi Papa." She yawned, America smiled,

"Hi sweetie." He said while dusting off her gown.

"Here let's get you cleaned up." He took her to the bathroom and started the bathtub, she groaned and America looked at her.

"You gotta take a bath if you wanna get clean."

"NO" America tried not to laugh.

"YES!" she sighed and took her dress off revealing the giant scar again.

"B-But it'll sting!" she said shaking. America thought for a second then grabbed a wet wash cloth.

"Here I'll just dab it with this." He carefully dabbed the washcloth on her scar, she jerked.

"Sorry." He continued to dab it but softly. After that he washed her hair and cleaned her up

"There you go." He said while wrapping her up in a towel.

"Tank you Papa." She said while shaking. America picked her up and sat her on the bed while he looked for clean clothes. When he opened the drawer his vision was blurry, he forgot that he didn't have his glasses anymore so his vision worsened. He rubbed his eyes and he pulled out a pink night dress. He put the night gown on Austin and she curled up next to him on the bed.

"Papa, I is happy you are here." She said before falling asleep, America smiled.

"Me to Austin…Me to."


	3. Chapter 3

America woke to the odd sound of wheezing. He looked around and saw Austin at the end of the bed having a cough attack.

"Hey do you need a drink?" America said concerned.

"N-No I-" She kept coughing, America reached for the lamp and turned it on. Dust was all over the bed! America was confused because the window was closed. Then he took another look at Austin. The poor five year old had been coughing up dust all night!

"A-AUSTIN!" America leaped out of the bed and grabbed a water bottle.

"H-Here." America cradled Austin who continued to cough up dust as he held the bottle to her mouth. She took a few gulps then took a deep breath.

"Th-thank you papa, sowy i woke you."

"Sweetie it's fine, you didn't wake me just...why is this happening?" America asked while wiping the dust off her mouth.

"I-It's the D-Dust B-Bowl..." Austin said with a shiver, America realized that the dust bowl had just started a few days ago and was spreading. America held her close as she continued to cough up more and more dust. This continued for hours and hours until they both fell asleep.

~~~~~TIME LAPSE~~~~~~

"Papa...papa...PAPA!" Austin sat on America's stomach, poking him.

"Wha- oh hey Austin." he yawned and sat up.

"How'd ya sleep?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Good, How'd you sweep?" America chuckled.

"I slept great." He picked her up and tickled her making her explode into laughter. He then went to the dresser and pulled out a red shirt and a matching blue skirt that had one big star on it. They both got ready and they headed outside for a walk. America held Austin's little hand as they walked down the steps of the capital. Even though the wind wasn't blowing hard, there was still dust everywhere. They made their way to Treaty oak once again and they sat in the shade together. America pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen, still struggling with his speech.

"Hmm... should i begin like HOWDY THERE TEXANS IM AMERICA or SUP TEXANS AMERICA HERE or maybe-"

"Just talk normal papa. Dey will wove whatever you say." America smiled and patted Austin's head. She giggled and played with a roly poly that sat on a stick.

"Hey how's your boo-boo?" he said while pointing at her stomach, she frowned.

"It hurts bery badwy, I-I-i just want dis to end." a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Don't worry it will be over sometime soon." he said still unsure when or if the depression will end. Suddenly inspiration struck him, he immidiatly started writing on the paper. Ideas flowed through his head and onto the paper.

"YAY GO PAPA!" Austin jumped up and down filled with excitment. He continued writing more and more, he flipped the page over and filled that side to and finally stopped.

"Whoa..." he said taking a breath.

"LEME SEE LEME SEE!" Austin hopped up and down excitedly, America read over the speech and something caught his eye, he wrote about how the economy should get better after the coming war. He froze, he hadn't told Austin that he had to leave soon.

"Um... Y-You know um... i want to make it a surprise hehe" He said nervously, Austin pouted but got distracted by a butterfly and started chasing it. America watched her jump for it over and over again until his phone vibrated. He sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"America...The war is starting." It was England who America was still mad at for not only showing no intrest about Texas, but didn't even help his own brother.

"Were you attacked?"

"No bu-"

"Look dude I have my own problem right now so unless you, Canada, France, or myself are attacked I'm not joining."

"WHAT ARE YOU MAD!?" England screamed into the phone.

"SERIOUSLY! I ONLY ASKED FOR YOUR HELP ONCE, ONCE! AND YOU TURNED ME AWA- NO THREW ME OUT AND NOW SUDDENLY YOU ASK FOR MY HELP!? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR FREAKING MIND!" England was quiet.

"Fine." England hung up. America gripped his phone, cracking the screen.

"P-Papa?" Austin stood next to America, holding the butterfly and looked concerned.

"Wh-What's wrong?"

"Oh...n-nothing sweetie...nothing." The wind began to pick up and America scooped little Austin up and they headed back to the capital. America noticed a woman selling bandana's on the steps of the capital.

"Austin, which color do you want?" Austin looked at the multi colored bandanas with a big star on each of them.

"BWUE!" She said excitedly, America laughed.

"Excuse me can we get a blue one and...um.. a red one?" The woman nodded and handed them the bandanas, America pulled out five dollars and handed it to the woman. Her eyes lit up

"Th-Thank you s-so much!" The woman said shocked. When they got to Austin's room, America sat her on the bed and showed her how to wear a bandana.

"Okay so these are good for when the wind picks up dust. You wear it like this." America demonstrated how to put it on and Austin mimicked him.

"like dis?"

"Haha yeah." after that they got ready for bed and they fell asleep. America had nightmares about the war that was coming, he knew he had to fight, but why?


	4. Chapter 4

It was December 7, 1941 and America was still in Texas taking care of Austin. Austin was now eight years old in human years and was so excited because she was finally going to meet her uncle Canada. She has never met any of her relatives (besides Texas who hated her very existince.) America on the steps of the capital with Austin, waiting for Canada.

"UG HOW LONG UNTIL HE GETS HERE?!" Austin paced back and forth on the steps of the capital.

"Ha don't worry he'll be here soon." America laughed as Austin continued to pace back and fourth. America looked around.

"Hm he should be here by n- AH WHO'S THERE?!" America jumped when felt something poke him.

"A-America, i-it's me." America was confused.

"What?"

"its m-me Mathew." America stared blankly.

"Who?"

"Canada!"

"Oh Hey! Dude how are ya?" America hugged his twin.

"I-I'm good." Canada said still holding his pet polar bear Kumajiro.

"This is Austin. Your niess!" Austin turned around and bolted toward Canada who used Kumajiro as a shield.

"UNCLE CANADA!" She hugged Canada tight.

"Whoa! What is dat thing!?" Austin stared at Kumajiro in amazement, she had never seen a polar bear before.

"O-Oh this is Kumajiro, my pet polar bear." Austin patted the polar bear's head.

"Who are you?" Said the little bear, making Austin jumped back and landed infront of America who laughed

"D-D-Did it just...TALK?!" She said clinging to America's arm

"Y-Yeah, well s-sort of, th-thats pretty m-much all h-he can say." Canada said while petting kumajiro, Austin looked up at America scared, but an idea popped up in her head.

"Papa is uncle Canada gonna stay for chwismus?" Austin asked hoping he'll say yes.

"Of course! That's why he's here, so we can spend it together!" America patted Austin's head.

"YAY!" She grabbed Canada's hand and gave him a tour of the city. Canada wasn't used to the heat, or the wind, or the dust so he kept coughing and drank a lot of water. Canada was shocked seeing all of the people sleeping on the ground, lined up in soup kitchens, and had never really seen a depression before.

"Wh-What is all this?" Canada asked curiously

"Oh and dats the soup kitchens, and dats where the banks used to be, oh and dis is my favorite pwace ever!" Austin pointed at Treaty Oak and darted to it while dragging Canada, America followed but stopped. His chest felt like it was getting warmer and warmer but he continued toward the tree.

"Papa! Look at me look at me!" Austin crawled up the tree and sat in a branch.

"Good job Au-" America froze, his chest started to burn.

"A-America are you okay?" Said Canada who was nervously watching Austin. America nodded and continued to walk but with every step it grew worst. It felt like he was being shot in the chest. America didn't know what was happening because he had never felt this before. He was almost to the tree when suddenly couldn't breath!

"N-No-" America gasped then collapsed onto the ground.

"PAPA!" Austin schrieked, Canada tried to get her down but she leaped out of the tree! America was clutching is throat and was gasping, Canada try'd to calm him down but it didn't help, Austin was sobbing.

"A-America! C-C-can you hear me!?" Canada said terrified.

"P-PAPA! PAPA! PAPA P-PAPA!" Austin sobbed shaking America's arm. America's eye's were turning white! He shook and jerked still trying to breath but couldn't get any air!

"A...AU..AUST-" he used his last breath and passed out! Austin continued to sob.

"P-PAPA! PWEASE COME BACK! PAPA PWEASE WAKE UP PWEASE!" Austin hugged America's arm, a tear streamed down Canada's cheek. He didn't know what has happened to his brother, he just knows that the war has finally come to their home. Canada quickly pulled out his phone.

"B-Bonjour?" France yawned, Canada tried to hold in the tears.

"F-France..."

"C-Canada? You know it's three in the morning her qui?" France looked at his clock.

"Qui b-but...something happened..."

"Like what?" France said suddenly interested.

"I-I-I don't know what b-but America suddenly collapsed a-a-and couldn't breath a-"

"OH MON DIEU! HE WAS ATTACKED!" France yelled in shock.

"H-HAVE YOU CALLED ENGLAND YET?!"

"N-No."

"D-Don't worry I will, I will be there in a few hours."

"Th-thank you." Canada hung up the phone and ran to America who was still on the ground with Austin still sobbing. He patted Austin's back.

"I-It's okay Austin, He'll be okay." Austin sniffled, and stared at America, she hugged Canada and continued to cry.

~~~~~~~~~a few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHERE IS HE!" The doors to Austin's room swung open by England whos face was red and was followed by France.

"H-He's on the bed." Canada said sadly. America was set up on the bed, Austin sat next to him dabbing his forehead with a wet towel.

"Who are you?" Austin said curiously, England looked at her.

"I'm Great Britian, who are you?" England stared at Austin.

"I'm the capital of Texas" England was confused but saw America and ran to his side.

"A-AMERICA! Have you guys found out what happened yet?!" Everyone looked at Canada who sighed.

"P-Pearl Harbor was attacked..." Everyone gasped.

"BY WHO!?" England yelled, Canada shivered.

"...Japan..." England's eyes turned red with anger.

"when i see that wanker again i swear i'l-"

"This is war England!" France interrupted, Austin sat there confused.

"Wh-What war?" she sniffled, everyone looked at her.

"He never told you huh..." England said staring at little Austin.

"T-told me wh-what?" England was about to tell her but France put his hand on England's shoulder and shook his head.

"N-Nothing..."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks after Pearl Harbor and America still hasn't woken up, England and France went back into war but Canada stayed in Texas to take care of Austin and America. Austin still didn't know anything about the war and didn't want to know. It was midnight and everyone was asleep, Canada slept on the couch and Austin slept on a chair clinging to Kumajiro. Suddenly America woke up! He panicked, he didn't know what was going on or where he was. He relized that he was in Austin's room. He looked over at Austin who was smiling in her sleep, America smiled. His phone vibrated and he quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't wake anyone. He cleared his throat.

"H-Hello?" He whispered.

"United States of America, This is president Roosevelt." America's eyes widened.

"O-OH Hello there sir! What's going on?" The other line was quiet.

"I know you aren't going to like this b-but...well we're joining the war." America froze.

"S-Sir? A-Are you serious?!"

"Yes Alfred I'm very serious." America knew he was serious because when his bosses called him Alfred, they were serious.

"Wh-When do i have to leave?" America said nervously.

"...now..." America covered the phone and cursed under his breath.

"O-Okay sir..." he hung up. He stared at the wall. 'why is this happening now?!' he thought to himself. He stood up and gathered his stuff. He opened his drawer and pulled out his clothes and when he pulled out a shirt, a little leaf fell out of it. America caught it before it touched the ground. He studied it and relized that it was from Treaty Oak, he smiled and slipped it into his pocket. He continued gathering up his things. When he picked up his gloves, he saw his red bandana that had the single star on it. He felt a lump in his throat and strapped it onto his wrist.

"Th-This is worst than cleaning out my storage closet." He whispered to himself. He took a deep breath and continued packing. America looked over at Canada who kept whispering

"maple...maple...maple...cuba don't kill me... maple.." America chuckled but something caught his eye. A little card sat on the bed. He picked it up, it read

"tO pAPa, wUv aUSteN" It had the American flag and the Texas flag together and under them were two stickfigures, one was tall with blonde hair and the other was small and had brown hair. The lump in his throat grew and a tear streamed down his cheek. He held the card to his heart. He took a deep breath and walked toward Austin, he knew that him leaving was going to hurt her. He kissed her forehead,

"Austin... I love you very very much." He whispered in her ear. He grabbed his jacket and headed towards the door, he was trying to hold back the tears but couldn't hold it in anymore. He stood in the doorway, turned to take one more look,

"Good bye...Austin..." and he left.

~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~

Austen woke to the sound of a suitcase being opened, she slowly woke.

"P-Papa?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She opened her eyes and stared at the bed, it was empty.

"P-PAPAS AWAKE!" She leaped out of the chair and ran around the room looking for America.

"Papa Iz know youz here heehee." she giggled opening every door. She stopped when she saw Canada who was frantically packing.

"Uncle Canada?" Canada looked at her, his face was red and he was shaking.

"A-Austin..." Austin suddenly felt scared.

"Wh-What is it Uncle Canada?" she slowly walked toward him.

"Wh-Where's Papa?" Canada tried not to look at Austin but sighed.

"A-Austin...H-He's...He's... gone.." Austin stepped back a few feet, holding in her tears

"G-Gone where?" She asked nervously, hoping that America wasn't too far.

"He...he joined the war..." Austin froze, she couldn't believe it. She bursted into tears.

"WH-WHY!? WHY MUST EVERYONE I WUV LEAVE ME!? F-FIRST MY FOUNDER, THEN TEXAS, A-AND NOW PAPA!? H-HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!" She screamed and cried. Canada had tears going down his cheeks while watching this, he knew how she felt because the same thing happened to him.

"A-Austin...I-It's okay it's okay-"

"N-NO IT NOT OTAY! THE DUST BOWL HAS RUINED THE ECONOMY A-AND THE DEPRESSION IS STILL GOING ON! H-HOW COULD PAPA JUST LEAVE ME LIKE DIS!?" Canada picked up the crying child and held her close.

"Austin its okay," Austin sniffled and hugged Canada, she then caught a glimpse of Canada's suitcase.

"U-Uncle C-Canada?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-Why are you p-packing?" she pointed at the suitcase that was half way filled with clothes, Canada sighed.

"I-I-I have to go home..." Austin gasped and jumped out of his arms.

"B-B-BUT BUT WH-WHO WILL T-TAKE CARE OF ME!?" Austin cried.

"D-Don't worry, I called Texas an-"

"T-TEXAS!?" Austin screamed in horror.

"Wh-What's wrong with her?" Canada said while covering his ears.

"SH-SHE HATES ME!"

"oh you're exagerating." Canada said while putting the final stack of clothes into his suitcase.

"N-NO SHE WEALLY DOES! SH-SHE SAID DAT I SHOULDN'T EXIST A-AND DAT IF SHE HAD A CHOICE SHE WOULD GET WID OF ME!" Austin continued to cry.

"P-PWEASE D-DON'T WEAVE UNCLE CANADA! PWEASE!" Canada zipped up his suitcase and picked up Kumajiro.

"Sh-She'll be here in an hour, oh and America w-wanted you to h-have this." He pulled out a brown cowgirls hat that had a red and blue stripe and one big star on it, Austin grabbed it and sniffled. Canada left.

"P-Pwease d-don't go...pwease"


	6. Chapter 6

Austin sat there, alone, clinging to the cowgirl hat and was waiting for Texas.

"M-Maybe she w-will like me dis time..."Austin was scared, Texas never liked her and always found new ways to torment her, little Austin couldn't ever defend herself. She heard footsteps coming toward the door, suddenly the door knob was blown out of the door! Austen screamed and ducked, she heard a laugh and the door swung open. Standing there was a teenage girl that had on a short plad shirt and short shorts, she wore big glasses, a cowgirls hat, and her dirty blonde hair was pulled into two pig tails. She shoved her gun back into her belt loop and laughed.

"Howdy there you..._thing_..." Austin tried not to make eye contact.

"...H-Hi...T-Texas..." Texas stared at Austin.

"Ha...oh man i can't believe that dad spent so much time with something as useless as YOU." she flicked Austin's nose, tears formed in Austin's little brown eyes.

"I mean seriously! You don't even LOOK like family! With your brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin! Ha oh you don't even look AMERICAN!" Texas laughed, She caught a glimpse of Austin's hat.

"Whatcha got there?" she tried to grab it but Austin scooted back, Texas glared and snatched it out of Austin's little arms.

"G-GIVE IT! I-IT'S MINE!" Austin jumped for it but Texas held it just out of Austin's reach and cackled a cruel laugh.

"Oh how pathetic!" Texas looked at the hat.

"PWEASE GIVE IT!" a tear went down Austin's cheek.

"HA NOW WHO ON EARTH WOULD GET YA A HAT!" She continued to laugh, but Austin kicked her in the shin, causing her to drop the hat. Austin caught it and tried to run but Texas grabbed her collar and lifted Austin up.

"L-LEMME GO LEMME GO! A-AND GET OUT OF HERE" Austin kicked and struggled.

"Oh honey, i'm not going any where."

~~~~~~~~December 27, 2012!~~~~~~~~~~

It had been many years since the war ended but Austin was still tormented by Texas, Austin hadn't seen America ever since Pearl Harbor and missed him dearly. Everyday she'd wear the hat that America got her (even though it is too small for her head, she wears it on the side of her head) and the blue bandana, hoping that one day America will come and save her from her sister. Austin had been aging slowly since her city had grown slowly over the years. Today was her 13th birthday but like every year no one remembered. Austin sat in her room, watching "Good Morning America" news channel making sure that everything is okay. But as usual the news was just filled with fake stories. Austin sighed, Texas swung open the door and marched into Austin's.

" UG you're still here!" Austin rolled her eyes.

"Um yes, this is MY room. Just...what do you want?" Texas smirked, she was wearing red white and blue bikini top and ripped "booty shorts".

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YA WEARING!?" Austin said while covering her eyes.

"What this? This is my NEW look!"

"You look like a slut." Austin mumbled

"HA well at least I now fashion! I mean really what are you wearing, old, stupid, dumb, stuff?!" Texas laughed, Austin sunk in her chair. She was wearing a red skirt, a blue vest, and a white shirt (plus her hat and her bandana.)

"L-look Tex, Today is a big day for me an-"

"Look hon, i gotta skiddadle so..." Texas ran out the door. Austin sighed.

"Wow...sh-she forgot...again." she laid face down on the bed.

"OH I KNOW I'LL TRY TO CALL PAPA!" she pulled out her new Iphone.

"Call, Papa" she asked Siri.

"Calling...Papa." replied the device. Austin always tried to call America but he never answered the phone.

"please pick up, please pick up, pleas-"

"HEY! this is Alfred, sorry i can't co-" Austin hung up the phone,

"Stupid voicemails..." she clicked on her music and scrolled down to the song _Happy Birthday_ and clicked play.

"Happy birthday to YOU Happy birthday to YOU Happy birthday to lalala Happy birthday to YOU!" she chuckled.

"yay..." her eyes filled with tears, she felt so alone. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, she walked toward her mirror and stared. She lifted up her shirt and stared at the large scar, it was dark red, she tapped it and it burned. She hissed and waited for it to stop. she stood against the wall and slid onto the ground. She buried her head in her legs and cried.

"Wh-Why do I even exist!? I'm not important...everyone left me...everyo-"she heard footsteps coming toward the door. She immidiatly stood up and wiped her tears.

"T-Texas if thats you, leave me alone! I-I'm upset" The door slowly opened.

"T-TEXAS I FREAKING MEAN IT!" a figure walked into the room, Austin recognized this figure , she gasped.

"P-Papa!" America laughed, tears came into Austin's eyes.

"PAPA PAPA IT'S REALLY YOU!" She bolted toward him and hugged him tight.

"Yeah of course it's me! O-Oh my god you've grown...a lot!" America said shocked, the last time he saw her she was little and now she was thirteen!

"YEAH! Heehee you haven't changed at all!" She said in between tears of joy.

"Oh my god i-i'm just so happy that you're here papa!"

"Yeah, hey i'm so sorry that i haven't come to visit."

"I-It's okay papa."

"N-No really i am, I-I should have come back right after the war b-but I was worried that you were still mad at me an-"

"Papa, i'm just happy you're finally here." America felt guilty for leaving her in her hardest time. America wiped Austin's tears.

"Now tell me, how's your boo-boo?"

End

* * *

yes all stories have to end... I just want to thank all of my readers, and all of the FANTASTIC REVIEWS! Austin may appear in other fanfics but I'm not really sure.

Just thank you for reading and thanks for your support

Thank you,

HetaliaLOSTLover


End file.
